A Draco Malfoy love story
by cheesefan
Summary: Here's a story about Draco Malfoy and a new character called Kat.It takes around the sixth or seventh book when Draco is working for Voldemort. Involves the original characters to


**This is a stroy based on Draco Malfoy and a new character called Kat. It takes place around the sixth or seventh book when Draco is working for Voldemort. I haven't read the books so some bits might not be accurate sorry. Not sure ow long it will be, reviews please :)**

_ A Draco malfoy love story_

Draco

Draco ran his hands along the top of the boxes, removing all the dust. He only had a few minutes, the party was a good distraction but someone could find him. He looked over in the corner and saw a large box covered by a sheet. He pulled it off and saw the iron box that stood before him. This was what he had been looking for. He traced his hand along the twisted iron that ran along the side before placing the sheet back on top. He'd come back in a few nights, it would be risky. He left the room turning round to make sure everything was still in place.

'What are you doing?' He turned round to see a girl stood in front of him. She had short brown hair that had been curled and fell carelessly round her face. Her eyes though stood out to him, they were a beautiful chocolate brown.

'None of your business' he replied. 'I suggest you go back to the party and forget you saw me?'

'Is that a threat' She put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows.

Draco chose to ignore that, for her benefit.' What are you doing here?'

She grinned at him smugly. 'None of your business, you shouldn't be here though. This is out of bounds'

'Exactly why you shouldn't be here' He motioned for her to leave but she stood still. The sound of footsteps made them jump and he saw panic briefly cross her face. He was worried to, what if people got suspicious of him being here. He looked around for somewhere to hide but they'd get caught anyway, especially if it was filch.

'Quick' the girl gasped grabbing his hand a pulling him towards the wall. 'Go along with this'. She pulled his arm around her waist and then locked hers around his neck. Their faces only inched apart. He could smell the vanilla from her lip gloss. She leant in further, was she going to kiss him?

'OI, this is out of bounds' They sprung apart to see Filch standing there.

'We were er just er' The girl started to say but Filch caught her off.

'Back downstairs both of you and don't let me catch you here again or there's trouble!' The girl grabbed Draco's hand and led him down the corridor. He kept his head down not wanting to make eye contact with Filch.

'You can let go now' Draco realised they were at the top of the stairs and dropped her hand. 'You're welcome' the girl said then winked at him and walked off into the direction of the party. He stared after her for a few minutes, recalling what had just happened then went to re-join the party.

Kat

Kat was late again. She'd missed break feast and her first lesson. She may have over done it slightly at the Welcome back ball last night. She recalled meeting someone when she'd gone to look for Katarina, the ghost that haunted the out of bounds areas. They were friends but not many people knew about her. Katarina hadn't been around but a boy with white blonde hair was. Draco Malfoy she though his name was, he was in a few of her lessons. She'd kept her difference from him as something didn't feel right about him.

Kat bolted quickly up the stairs before they moved. If she hurried, she might just make her potions class. She slipped in through the door and quickly took her seat at the back of the room, no one had even noticed her come in. Luna, whom she sat next, smiled at her and showed her what they were doing.

Lunch finally came around. Kat was in Griffindoor. She sat in an empty seat between Luna and Hermione.

'Are you trying out for quiditch this year Kat?' Hermione asked her just as Ron and Harry sat down across from her.

'Yeah, they could do with my help' she joked winking at Harry who was captain of the Quiditch team.

She looked up across the hall and saw Draco staring straight at her. She stared back, wondering what he was up to.

'Er Kat?' Ron said.

'Yeah, sorry what did you say?'

'What position are you trying out for?' he repeated.

'Chaser…'

The conversation stopped them as the owls had come in and started dropping off mail.


End file.
